Meeting the Challenge
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been dating for a few weeks and Usagi finally asks him to do the hardest thing he can imagine: meet her parents. Oneshot.


W00T. This is a small one-shot I wrote a few years ago, it's setafter Usagi and Mamoru are dating. Umm...I dunno, it was really just to embarrass the living daylights out of Mamoru and to write some fluffy-stuff. :D

Bwahahaha. This stuff is a little cheesy, but hey. What can you do? XD

I hope you like. Make sure you let me know what you think:D

* * *

"Hi, Mamo-chan!" Usagi's voice rang like a bell in the cheery atmosphere of the Arcade and Mamoru smiled turning to see her skip up to him. She bent down and planted a kiss on his cheek smiling brightly.

"Hello, Usako," he replied.

"Mamo-chan, I have a favor to ask…" she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Uh oh. Usako, I can't afford anything big right now…"

"No, no, nothing like that," she giggled. "It's not going to cost anything." _Except a little will power…_

"Oh, well then what is it, Usako?" he asked curiously.

"Mamo-chan, I want you to come to dinner at my house and meet my family," she said with enthusiasm.

Mamoru blinked, "Dinner…? With your family…? Usako…I don't know if that's a good idea…" His thoughts were venturing back to the sound of her father yelling as he snuck away from her house in the dark. And they hadn't even been going out then.

Usagi read his mind, "Don't worry about Daddy, Mommy will keep him from doing anything rash…I promise, Mamo-chan. But I want them to get to know you, I know Daddy will love you, too, once he gives you a chance. Please Mamo-chan?" She looked at him pleadingly. Mamoru sighed and she squealed, hugging him; that was his giving in sigh. "Thank you so much, Mamo-chan!"

"So when is this?" he asked smiling at her delight, even though he dreaded the thought of meeting her father.

"Tomorrow night, at five o'clock. Wear something nice, but casual, okay? Oh I'm so happy Mamo-chan!" she hugged him again, her grin bright, and then she kissed his cheek again and bounced over to the Sailor V game. Mamoru smiled ,watching after her, but his smile faded as thoughts of the next night surfaced in his mind.

* * *

The next night Mamoru rung the doorbellUsagi's house nervously, fidgeting in his suit. The door opened and he was met with a horrifying sight. A man in his late thirties with graying hair, a blocky, scarred face, and a look of pure and utter loathing was aiming a huge gun at him. His eyes widened. "SO YOU'RE THE BOY WHO'S BEEN DATING MY LITTLE GIRL? DIE YOU SCUMBAG!" he roared and opened fire. 

Mamoru shot up in bed, gasping, sweat rolling down his pale face. His heart was going a hundred miles an hour and his knuckles were white from gripping the sheets. "What have you gotten yourself into, Chiba…?" he whispered, climbing out of bed and heading to the kitchen for a calming glass of milk. He didn't get back to sleep for another hour and a half.

* * *

The next day he went through classes in a daze, the dream replaying in his head over and over until he was so jumpy that you could scare him with a simple 'hello'. He walked into the Arcade after school to try and relax his nerves with a cup of coffee. "Hey Motoki-kun…the usual, please…"

"Hey man…you don't look so good…" Motoki observed, setting the cup in front of him with a frown.

"I'm having dinner with Usako and her family tonight…her father scares me to death…" he confessed honestly.

"Oh her dad? He's not that bad," Motoki shrugged, "He's a bit intimidating, but her mother keeps him completely in check. He shouldn't do more than interrogate you and glare."

"I still don't know…" Mamoru said sighing and downing the rest of the coffee, but it provided no solace.

* * *

He checked his appearance in the mirror for the fifth time and then looked at the clock. He wasn't sure if this was what Usagi meant, and he wanted to do everything right, so as to not give her father any reason to be upset. His outfit was a pair of very nice black trousers, a nice soft blue collared shirt and a light, casual black blazer as well as a pair of nice black dress shoes. He looked at the clock again. It was four forty-five, time to go.

Ten minutes later he was standing in front of the Tsukino household, trying to muster the courage to push the doorbell. Finally he took a deep breath, and exhaling he closed his eyes and pushed the button.

"I'LL GET IT!" Shingo yelled and raced to the front door, dressed in a pair of nice khaki pants and a hunter green collared shirt tucked into them.

Usagi danced in front of the mirror as she put on the flower earring wanting to get down stairs and keep her boyfriend safe from her father's protectiveness. She looked herself over, pleased with her look. She was wearing a light yellow sundress covered in light blue flowers. "Hold on Mamo-chan, I'll be right down…" she murmured to herself, running a brush through her hair again.

Shingo opened the door and looked up at the nervous, but composed man standing on the doormat. "So you're Usagi's BOYfriend?" he said looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Mamoru couldn't help but give a small grin, the kid wasn't so bad… "Yeah, I am," he replied.

"Why in the world is a cool, mature guy like you going out with USAGI?" he said moving aside so that he could enter.

"I HEARD THAT, SHINGO, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Usagi's voice came down the stairs.

Mamoru grinned and stepped inside, Shingo closed the door behind him and he bent down and whispered, "You really want to know why?"

Shingo nodded listening carefully.

"Because she's so relaxed. And because she looks cute when she's got chocolate ice cream all over her face," Mamoru grinned. Shingo looked at him and grinned back. _He's not bad…I could get to like him…_

"Well, before Usagi gets down here, I want to tell you something. If you EVER do anything to hurt my sister, the first time I lay eyes on you afterward, I will kill you," he threatened, his eyes dark in seriousness, and his finger pointed at him to prove his point.

Mamoru nodded and said seriously, "I don't intend to hurt her. I promise."

"You'd better not."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi's singsong voice floated down from the top of the stairs and he looked up smiling. His eyes looked her over once, then twice, and then a third time before coming to rest on her face.

"Usako…you look beautiful…" he said softly. She blushed.

"Thank you…you don't look so bad yourself," she said approvingly, looking him over. He smiled.

"I wasn't sure if I'd dressed right."

"It's perfect." She kissed his cheek and Shingo made a gagging noise, causing Mamoru to grin.

"Just wait until you get a girlfriend…then we'll see how disgusting you find it…" Shingo rolled his eyes in response and Mamoru chuckled.

"Usagi-chan, darling, bring him in here so that I can see him!" Usagi's mother called.

"Coming Mom!" Usagi called taking Mamoru's arm and leading him into the kitchen. Inside there was a pretty woman with long, wavy dark blue hair and a bright smile.

"So you must be Mamoru, I've heard so much about you," she said smiling kindly at him. "Do you like seafood?"

"Yes, I do Tsukino-sama…" he said, a little awkwardly. Usagi's mother laughed.

"Oh please Mamoru-kun, call me Ikuko."

"A—All right Ikuko…" he said nervously.

She smiled, "That's better."

"So you're the—_man_…that has been dating my little girl?" Usagi's father's voice cut into the conversation. Mamoru felt uneasy about the way he'd said the word 'man'. He turned to see him, only when Usagi nudged him.

"Yes, sir." Mamoru was relieved not to find a figure like in his dream. Usagi's father was a man about 5'7" considerably shorter than Mamoru, balding a little, with brown rimmed square glasses, and piercing brown eyes that were sizing him up.

"How long have you been going out?" he asked, his eyes contacting Mamoru's.

"Um…about four weeks, sir…" Mamoru replied, his nerves starting to get the best of him.

"Why haven't you brought him here sooner?" he demanded, looking at Usagi.

"Daddy…" Usagi scolded.

"Kenji, leave the poor boy alone…he's probably already nervous about meeting us…you don't have to make it worse…" Ikuko said, pouring some steaming water out of a pot. Mamoru felt relief knowing at least one of Usagi's parents knew how he felt.

"He's not a boy," Kenji said irritably.

"Oh hush. Usagi, will you and Mamoru go and set the table, please?" she asked.

"Sure Mom," Usagi smiled and grabbed the dishes, handing them to Mamoru and took the silverware herself. "Come on Mamo-chan!" she said cheerfully, and led him into the dining room. Mamoru could hear Kenji muttering behind them. "See Mamo-chan? I told you it wouldn't be that bad," Usagi said as they set up the dishes.

"Yeah…I guess…" Mamoru said doubtfully.

"Oh Mamo-chan…" she sighed and then putting down the last set of silverware, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He smiled slightly and looked at her their noses touching.

"I love you, Usako…" he whispered.

She grinned and whispered back, "I love _you_, Mamo-chan..." They moved away from each other as the other three brought in the food. Mamoru's mouth watered at the sight of it all.

"Mmm…this looks…and smells…wonderful Ikuko…" he said closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Kenji's eyes flashed at the mention of his wife's name, but she elbowed him and he said nothing.

"Sit down and we can begin," Ikuko said with a pleased smile. Mamoru and Usagi sat on one side, Shingo across from Mamoru, and Kenji and Ikuko sat at either end of the table. They each piled their plates with the food on the table, eager to eat the good-smelling stuffs. Then Kenji began questioning Mamoru.

"How old ARE you, Mr. Chiba?" he asked. Ikuko sighed.

Mamoru swallowed the bite of shrimp in his mouth, hard. "I'm seventeen…"

"Seventeen! Usagi, surely you don't—" Mamoru blushed furiously. The way he put it made it seem like he was at least ten years older…it was only two…

"Now, Kenji. Hush, that's a perfectly reasonable age," Ikuko said in his defense. _Thank God for mothers…_ Mamoru thought.

"But she's only fifteen, Ikuko!" he protested.

"It's _fine_."

Kenji grumbled a little, but moved on, "Do you have a job?"

"Yes, sir."

"Doing what?" _Serving French fries?_

"I'm a computer specialist at CompX," Mamoru said, licking his dry lips nervously.

Kenji was silent for a moment as he thought about this answer. "Are you in school?"

"Yes, sir. I graduate this year."

"Do you plan on going to college?"

"Oh, yes, sir. I'm going to go to Harvard in the United States."

"Oh?" Kenji said, not allowing himself to be impressed by the young man in front of him.

"Yes, sir."

"What do you plan on doing after you graduate?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking I would either go for a higher computer job, or I might take a job as a doctor…I've always wanted to be a surgeon…" Mamoru replied, feeling slightly nervous revealing all of this information to him.

"Mmmhmm…" _Was that a good or bad 'mmmhmm?'_ Mamoru wondered. "And where do you live?"

"I have an apartment in the Kaiban apartment complex."

"Do you pay for it?"

"Yes, sir. I pay for everything I own. My parents died when I was five…" Mamoru said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Kenji said, his voice sympathizing with him.

"I am too, sir," Mamoru said, before poking at his dinner and taking another bite of fish.

"Your folks died when you were a little kid?" Shingo said looking curious and a little sorry.

"Shingo!" Usagi hissed.

Mamoru gave a sad smile, "It's okay, Usako… Yes, they died when I was little. I don't even remember them."

"That stinks…" Shingo sympathized.

Mamoru smiled sadly, "It does."

"Do you have a car?" Kenji asked breaking into the short silence that followed.

"Yes sir."

"A good car?"

"Yes sir. It took me three years to save up enough to get it."

"Do you drive it often?"

"Everyday, sir."

"To school and work?"

"Yes, sir. But sometimes I take my motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you ever taken Usagi on it?" he asked stiffly.

"Yes, once, sir," Mamoru said taking another bite nervously.

"Why?"

"She was late for an activity with her friends," Mamoru replied.

"Mmmhmm. Have you ever taken her in your car?"

"Several times," he answered slowly, unsure if this was a bad thing. "She was late for school most of the time."

"And the rest of the time?"

"Uh—well—I took her to lunch on Saturday once…" he said cautiously.

"Where?"

"Daddy!" Usagi protested.

Kenji sighed, "How many dates have you been on?"

"Only one or two really…" Mamoru answered. Usagi nodded in agreement. They were with each other almost all the time, but they had only been on a few 'dates.'

"Have you ever kissed her?"

"DADDY!" Usagi shrieked, blushing furiously. Beside her Mamoru was about the same shade, and looked very uncomfortable.

"Kenji! That's private! Leave them alone!" Ikuko scolded.

Kenji grumbled some more but fell silent and they all began eating again. It was several minutes before the color in both their faces had gone. Kenji finally began questioning him again. "Mamoru…do you plan on marrying Usagi?" he asked his eyes sharp.

Mamoru coughed slightly and took a swallow of his drink. "Marriage? I—I think it's a little bit early for that…" Usagi looked at him uncertainly, had he forgotten? The look in his eyes reassured her, it said that the answer was just so as not to upset her dad, which was wise.

"If you did, when would you ask?"

"Um…when she was older I suppose…at least sixteen or seventeen I think…" Mamoru said nervously.

"SIXTEEN! You would _marry_ her in a _year?_" he shouted, his face reddening. Mamoru swallowed, his eyes wide.

"Not married…I wouldn't do that to her so early…we wouldn't get actually married until she was twenty-one or twenty-two…" he replied terrified.

Kenji returned to his seat with a little shove from his wife, he only looked slightly calmer. After a few minutes he had calmed down considerably more and he asked, "What about children?"

Mamoru choked, "Ch—children!" Usagi blushed, but giggled slightly at his reaction. After he got over the initial shock, Mamoru replied, "I—I don't know…I hadn't really thought about _that_…" _Liar…_ Usagi said mentally, they both knew very well about their child.

Kenji 'mmmhmm'ed again and then said with more seriousness than any of his other questions, "Do you love her?"

Mamoru looked at him slightly surprised, "What?"

"Do you love my daughter?" Kenji repeated.

"I—well, yes…I love her more than anything…" he paused and then sighed, glancing down at his plate and setting down his silverware before looking candidly at Kenji. "Sir, I don't want to pretend I know how it feels having an older man going out with your fifteen year old daughter, let alone saying the things I'm about to, but it's very, very important to me that you understand how I feel." At this point Kenji had gone past surprise and was gritting his teeth. Mamoru was quite sure that he was thinking he was going to start confessing all of the horrible things he had done to poor, innocent Usagi, but he couldn't think about that now. He had to say this. "Ikuko," he paused momentarily considering calling him Kenji, but instead opted for good old, "…Sir, I would like you to know that I do indeed, plan on marrying your daughter one day." He ignored both Usagi, who was looking quite stunned, and Kenji who was getting progressively redder. "I will wait until she is at least sixteen before I ask her to marry me, and I will as I said before, wait until she is at least twenty before actually getting married. I love your daughter more than anything. I would give her whatever she asked for without even batting an eye. She means everything to me and really, the only person I feel is truly family to me. I've told her everything about myself, which is a first for me. I do not intend to let her go anywhere without a fight. Now, if you decide not to give us your blessing, I will accept that, but I will never stop persuing Usako. I have already devoted my life to her happiness and I can only pray that you will support us and…" he swallowed a small lump in his throat. "Maybe consider me your son…" Now that he had said what he wanted to, he suddenly felt miniscule again and he felt fear slither up his spine. Beside him, Usagi gently took his hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. He could tell without even looking at her that she was on the brink of tears.

At one end of the table Ikuko sat gazing at them both. She looked rather stunned, but after a moment of gazing at the pair sitting and glancing at one another between worried looks at either parent, she could simply _feel_ the emotion from both of them and it was overwhelming. Mamoru might be older, but he was the most perfect man possible for their little Usagi. Now if only Kenji felt the same…

Almost simultaneously, both Mamoru and Usagi noted Ikuko's silent acceptance and Mamoru gave her a slightly wavering smile which she returned warmly. Then the three of them slowly turned to look at Kenji who was mysteriously calm. His gaze however, was stonily fixed on Mamoru's face. He couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. They sat that way for several minutes, silent before Usagi finally gave her father a pleading look and started, "Daddy ple—"

"Usagi," he said sternly. She fell silent, bowing her head, and squeezing Mamoru's hand tightly. A horrible feeling of disappointment had settled in his stomach and he let his gaze drop. _Now what am I going to do? I didn't really _plan _for this_… he thought miserably. "Mamoru." He couldn't avoid a slight cringe as Kenji said his name, his voice completely void of any emotion.

He looked up and swallowed. "Yes, sir…?" he couldn't keep the desolation out of his voice.

"I give you my blessing." His voice shook only slightly, but Mamoru stared at him blankly. _What did he say? Did he just…?_ Suddenly Usagi shrieked and he winced. Then the next moment she was wrapped around his neck and a moment later had leapt from her seat and run over and thrown her arms around her father.

"Oh Daddy, thank you so much! I love you!" she squealed. He smiled shakily and blinked back the dewiness of his eyes. Then Usagi had leapt up again and fastened herself around Mamoru's waist and she was looking up at him, her eyes sparkling merrily. "Oh Mamo-chan…! It's perfect, everything is just _perfect_!" At this, the image of the pained look on Kenji's face disappeared and he couldn't help but smile back at her. "I told you they would love you! Didn't I tell you? Oh Mamo-chan…" She moved her arms around his neck again and he gently let his arms settle around her waist. They had her parents' permission. Usagi would one day be his wife. Despite years of practice blocking his emotions, he couldn't stop several tears from slipping down his face. One dropped on the back of Usagi's neck and she gasped lightly before pulling back and looking at Mamoru, her eyes wide. "Mamo-chan?" she said, her voice concerned.

He shook his head and quickly wiped his eyes with his fingers. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, "I don't know—"

Usagi stopped the flow of his words with two fingers. The look she gave him was deeply moved and very tender. "Mamo-chan…it's okay to cry," she said softly.

He nodded and a few more streaked down his cheeks and he gave her a watery smile. "I'm so happy Usako…" he whispered.

She smiled, "I know Mamo-chan. So am I…"

Behiind them Ikuko and Kenji were exchanging a look, and Ikuko was struggling not to cry herself. Finally Kenji reluctantly cleared his throat and both Usagi and Mamoru looked up. She blushed and Mamoru quickly wiped his eyes and tried to calm himself. "Mamoru," he started. "I'm very impressed that you chose to tell me all these things and that you were so honest. I can see that you and my daughter are very much in love. I only ask that you take care of her as best you can and I will try to look at this not as though I'm losing my daughter, but as though I'm gaining a son." Ikuko was beaming.

"Welcome to our family Mamoru…" she said. "You'll have to come for dinner more often!" Mamoru nodded, not trusting his voice. Usagi squeezed his hand again and grinned at him.

"I told you Mamo-chan."

He chuckled and bent, gently kissing her forehead. "Of course you did Usako."

"I love you, Mamo-chan," she said softly.

He smiled, "I love you, too, Usako."

"BLECH! Can we move on here!" Shingo demanded. Everyone laughed and agreed and talk moved to other things as Ikuko brought out dessert. The rest of the evening went much more smoothly and soon Mamoru was feeling more at home than he ever had in his life.

* * *


End file.
